


Late Night Dessert

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Car Sex, Clit Play, Creampie, Date Night, F/M, Female Reader, Hand Jobs, Riding, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: After dining at a restaurant with Ardyn, you realized the food did not entirely hit the spot, especially after skipping dessert, and it looks like Ardyn is more than willing to make up for that.Based on a request: Can you write a scenario of Ardyn and his female S/O having hot sexy car sex in his car please
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Late Night Dessert

"I do believe tonight's dinner was a success, don't you think?" Ardyn asked as his eyes focused on the road ahead. You hummed in approval, "It was wonderful. We should go there again soon for our anniversary."

He nodded, "Indeed. There's no better way to commemorate the celebration of our union with such exquisite cuisine. Especially when accompanied by a great beauty such as yourself."

You can feel your face heating up a little through his flirtatious comment. It still astonishes you how much that man can take your breath away even after all this time being together. He never seems to run out of things to say to make you melt. Especially in the bedroom.

"The food there really hit the spot, but not entirely."

He quirked his eyebrow in confusion, "Oh? Why is that?"

Your hands began to snake through his thighs, "Because there's another spot I have in mind."

He chuckled in amusement with no sign in stopping your advances, "My dear minx, it would seem the meal there has enchanted you."

You shrugged your shoulders as you slowly try to reach for his cock, "Only because we hadn't had time for dessert."

"Oh the things you do to me."

Ardyn drove off the side of the road as he found a spot with enough trees to hide the two of you. You quirked an eyebrow at him, "Shouldn't we be worried about daemons prowling into the night?"

"My dear, you should have thought of that before you were reaching for my cock. Alas need not to worry, they won't be coming even if we stay here throughout the night."

You knew that to be true. For every time you and Ardyn went out in the middle of the night there was never a sign of daemons approaching. You always wondered why such a rare occurrence became a common one for you. All you knew is that he became your good luck charm and right now you don't want that luck to run out.

"Now then, where were we? Ah yes, I believe you were getting ready for dessert."

You gave Ardyn a passionate kiss before your hand reached down to his pants. He helped you take it off halfway as you stroke his member. You could feel it rising underneath your hand as it grew wet with his pre-cum. He let out a small moan in-between your lips as you were beginning to speed up a little.

You were too distracted between kissing him and stroking him. You didn't realize Ardyn reached under your panties and began rubbing your clit. You let out a small moan in appreciation while his delicious fingers worked their magic.

He leaned towards your ear and whispered, "My my, no panties and look how wet you are? Is all this just for me?"

"Yes," You whimpered as Ardyn began to speed up. You continued to stroke and embracing the Chancellor. But all had ceased when he slipped his fingers inside of you. 

You yelped at the sudden burst of pleasure and involuntarily bucked your hips. The heat through your body began to blossom and the dress you wore began to cling to you like second skin. 

Your beloved smirked at the delicious sight before him, "That's it, there's a good girl. Taking my fingers so well, but don't worry you'll get your dessert soon enough."

Just when you were about to cum, you felt the sudden emptiness from his fingers. Before you could say anything, he lifted you onto his lap where his erected cock brushed against your sensitive clit. You grind your hips slowly against him and you were pleased to hear him groaning as a response. 

He placed a hand onto your hips to indicate you to stop. You got up just enough to sink into him. The two of you groaned in unison and began to move your hips. You placed your hands onto his shoulders as he was beginning to thrust harder. He moved one hand away from your hip to pull down your dress, just enough for your breasts to be exposed and devoured.

His tongue did wonders to you as the sound of skin slapping continue to increase. The windows were beginning to fog and the delicious sounds you were making for your beloved. 

You could feel you were reaching your peak. So you leaned towards your beloved and gave him a kiss.

"Make me your's, my king. Please, make me your's, your Majesty."

His thrusts increased even further and much harder than before. You held onto him for your dear life. His hand smoothed down to your clit and began to rub it the same pace he was fucking you. You practically screamed when you came. 

With your tightness around him, Ardyn could feel his end was approaching. He noticed he was getting sloppy the faster he went, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to claim you. He groaned and moaned some more until he leaned towards you and bit your shoulders. That was enough for him to empty himself inside you.

He leaned back into his red, leather seat while you rested against his chest. The two of you stayed in this position for a while. Neither not wanting to let go hence break this peaceful spell.

Ardyn chuckled and placed a kiss onto your head, "Was this not better than dessert?"

You giggled in return, "Much better." You gave him a soft, yet passionate kiss before resting your head against his chest, "Though this has worked me quite an appetite. Perhaps we should order room service when we get back."

Ardyn smirked, "My dear, you and I both know there is a different kind of hunger that is in need to be sated. And I'll be more than obliged to indulge you and much more."


End file.
